Behind Blue Eyes
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: The truth lies 'behind blue eyes'... HGSS fic.


~No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes~  
  
Severus Snape sat behind his desk staring into the ashes that were left of the fire burning inside his mantel. He was glaring at them so fiercely that he himself could have re-lit them with his eyes.  
  
~And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be fated to telling only lies~  
  
The straight line of his mouth he kept in place turned into a deep frown. Those ashes reminded him of well, him. A wild fire reduced merely to ashes over time. He tore his eyes away from the mantel to look at the picture of the greatest wizard he has ever known. Albus Dumbledor. 'I don't know what I would have done without you old man.' He thought solemnly to himself.  
  
Albus was such an understanding friend yet Severus would sit and lie to his face. Lie to him about what was really going on in his dark mind. He knew the old wizard had an idea and accepted how only he seemed to be able to read him almost accurately, and it scared him. Only one person besides Albus knew him and that was disappointing. But he liked it that way. If he has no feelings he has nothing to worry about.  
  
They spent many a long nights discussing things and trying to let things go. It was hard for Severus to forget the things he has done and it seems he will carry them always.  
  
~But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free~  
  
Severus got up to retire for the night. As he slipped into his usual black night cloths he stared at the bed he was about to enter. These past 2 months he had been almost afraid to lay down and rest in this bed. She plagued his dreams. Only her and her beauty, grace, and intelligence. Miss Hermione Granger had been haunting his dreams more and more in these months.  
  
These were the months spent preparing for the final battle and that scared him also. But what scared him the most was the thought of losing her to the insane challenges ahead. As he lay down his eyes shut lightly and he was soon fast asleep with her smiling at him the moment his dreams came.  
  
~No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
on their anger  
  
none of my pain woe  
  
can show through~  
  
Hermione Granger sat behind her desk finishing up her last assignment for the day. It was an extra potion essay due the following day. She laid her head down on her arm and sighed. She had been pushing herself so hard to finish her courses in Advanced Teaching of the Mastering Science of Potions. She was so tired all the time.  
  
She had more than one person to blame for this. Two were Harry and Ron. They had pushed her to get into the best Wizarding University around. Than the Weasley family, she couldn't let them down. They were a muggle accepting family, mainly because of Arthers job at the ministry. She wanted to prove to the purebloods that she could do it, succeed past one of their own.  
  
Which would lead into her family. She was a proud muggle born witch. She wanted to excel at everything for them. So that they knew that just because they weren't of magic kindred doesn't mean she wont fit in or get lower marks. Than there was the final person. Her old potions professor Severus Snape. The cruel, indecent man she knew was the one that had convinced her of the position she wanted. Not with words but with the way he did everything. His love for potion making seeped onto her and so she worked so hard in his classes to get top marks. So with that it happened.  
  
~But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free~  
  
Hermione felt herself ware down. So she huddled her papers together and places them neatly in a small folder and ascended the stairs to her bedchambers. As she slipped into her moon and star printed night cloths she stared at the bed she was about to enter. These past months she had been almost afraid to lay down and rest in this bed. He plagued her dreams. Only him and his handsome face, cocky poise, intelligence. Mr. Severus Snape had been haunting her dreams more and more in these months.  
  
These were the months spent preparing for the final battle and that scared her. But what scared her most was the thought of losing him to the insane challenges ahead. As she lay down her eyes shut lightly and she was soon fast asleep with him smiling at her the moment her dreams came. That smile only meant for her eyes.  
  
They would see each other the next day.  
  
The meeting was long and eventful. It was the day before the battle would begin. But as soon as it was over Hermione and Severus was seen walking hand and hand to the lake. They stopped and looked at each other before he pulled her close to him. Feeling her warmth against his body. He kissed her than and she returned it. They were slow like butterfly's landing. The paced of their conjoined mouths quickened and became more passionate. In this final kiss they were one of the same.  
  
~Discover l.i.m.p. Say it~  
  
They released to breathe. He was looking at her and she was looking at him. He broke the gaze by stepping away, standing away from her small form. There were single tears running down her cheeks now.  
  
~No one knows what it's like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes~  
  
He turned to go and started his way back to the castle. He was breaking inside and so was she. They had both endeared pains before, especially on Severus's part, but not like this. This was eating them both up from the inside. Starting at the heart and working its way around making their bodies go cold and numb.  
  
~No one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies~  
  
She yelled out his name and ran toward him. Just a foot away she was almost thrown back by a strong force. A barrier to hold her back. The tears were flowing freely now. He smiled a little smile for her. He rummaged in his pocket and brought a small green box out.  
  
"I was going to give this to you after I returned but it's to risky." He opened the box and handed it to her. It was a ring, such a beautiful one it was. It wasn't huge and bulked up with a diamond. It held a green sapphire and a red ruby next to each other. Engraved were the words, 'With this I promise, If ever you are lost I will always find you. Love you with my all, Severus.'  
  
She removed it from the box and stared at it lovingly. He reached over after distinguishing the barrier and took it from her small hands. He placed it on her finger and kissed her forehead while whispering 'I love you always, never forget it'. He than walked away from her and didn't look back as a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
~But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free~  
  
She dreamt of them holding each other for eternity that night.  
  
~No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes.~  
  
A/N- Song preformed by Limp Bizkit~ Behind Blue Eyes Original lyrics and music by Pete Townshend of The Who, on the album WHO'S NEXT (1971) That was for -MandA-, chitari, and MadameSnape  
  
Hope you liked it I thought the song went with it well. Please R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own these charecters or lyrics. They belong to JK Rowling and PT. ~Lyrics~  
  
PS- Thanks for all the reviews. 


End file.
